pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wiki PokéPiruleta:Chat/Logs/13 July 2015
07:30 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Por cierto, me gustaría hacer una novela/historia corta/one-shot con todos los usuarios de la wiki 07:30 De qué trata? 07:31 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Pera 07:31 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Me he expresado mal ~.~ 07:31 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Me gustaría hacer al menos una novela/historia corta/one shot con todos los usuarios de la wiki 07:32 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> uno a uno 07:32 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Un 60% de mí está dormido, no me tengas en cuenta si me ecpreso mal 07:32 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> ecpreso #concepto 07:35 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> recomendarme alguna página tal cuanto cabrón o asi pa divertime .v. 07:35 EEEeeeh Finofilipino 07:41 Alohaueeei~ 07:41 Holi 07:41 Cari, nos vamos a Hawaii? c: 07:41 (?? 07:42 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> http://www.vayagif.com/197408/la-buena-amistad-se-nota ME MEO 07:43 He leído que nos vamos a kawaii (?? 07:43 LOOOL 07:45 Mi prima y yo 07:45 Es que Hawaii es kawaii desu ne c: (?? 07:46 <~Mor Alex~> HOLAAAAA :LA: 07:46 <~Mor Alex~> HAWAII, ODIO HAWAII 07:46 <~Mor Alex~> HAY PLAYA 07:46 <~Mor Alex~> HAY OLAS 07:46 <~Mor Alex~> HAY MAR 07:46 <~Mor Alex~> :NUU: 07:46 Últimamente estoy viendo mucha hipocresía por ahí, haciendo que piense que al fin y al cabo todos tenemos algún parecido 07:46 Holaa 07:46 <~Mor Alex~> Parequé 07:46 <~Mor Alex~> (? 07:47 Hai 07:47 Hostia, que ya he saludado -retraso- (? 07:47 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> hi 07:47 <~Mor Alex~> LOL 07:47 Mucha hipocresía, mucha 07:47 <~Mor Alex~> LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL 07:47 <~Mor Alex~> Yo también 07:47 <~Mor Alex~> :la: 07:47 <~Mor Alex~> madre mía 07:47 <~Mor Alex~> a mí me ha dado el retraso 07:47 <~Mor Alex~> MUY 07:47 <~Mor Alex~> FUERTE 07:48 Como que he visto a alguien criticando eso que hacen las tías de su clase "si saben que ya algo te molesta, te van a seguir molestando con eso" y, el caso es que esa persona también hace lo mismo 07:49 <~Mor Alex~> Yellow 07:49 <~Mor Alex~> Yo veía eso 07:49 <~Mor Alex~> Todos los días 07:49 <~Mor Alex~> En un lugar 07:49 <~Mor Alex~> Llamado 07:49 A veces los hipócritas ni siquiera saben que lo son, ni se dan cuenta de lo que hacen 07:49 <~Mor Alex~> VOCLAOID 07:49 <~Mor Alex~> *Vocaloid 07:49 Me incluyo en ello 07:49 <~Mor Alex~> wiki 07:49 <~Mor Alex~> (? 07:49 <~Mor Alex~> Igualmente, C-ta 07:49 <~Mor Alex~> .v. 07:50 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Igual nosotros somos hipócritas. 07:50 Critican también esto de que la gente habla mal de ellos a sus espaldas, cuando ellos mismos están hablando mal de ellos a sus espaldas también 07:50 <~Mor Alex~> Seeep 07:50 Alguna vez lo habremos sido 07:50 <~Mor Alex~> En eso sí que soy hipócrita 07:50 <~Mor Alex~> :ming: 07:50 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> http://www.vayagif.com/143025/cuando-el-que-cuenta-el-chiste-te-mira-y-luego-se-gira 07:50 En conclusión, todos somos iguales, en algo 07:51 <Ōkami Spirit~> Volví 07:51 Hei 07:51 <~Mor Alex~> HOLA 07:51 <~Mor Alex~> HOSTIA 07:51 <~Mor Alex~> HA SONADO ALGO 07:51 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> ¿Y si...?/Capítulo 3 votad. 07:51 Yo ya voté (? 07:52 <Ōkami Spirit~> Yo ya voté :''D 07:52 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Mañana quiero escribir y subir el 4 cap 07:52 <~Mor Alex~> YO VOTÉ 07:52 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> <3 07:52 <~Mor Alex~> MI NIÑA TIENE UN MAREEP 07:52 <~Mor Alex~> PORQUE ES MI PO´KEMON FAVORITO 07:52 <~Mor Alex~> OE3 07:52 <~Mor Alex~> HOS 07:52 <~Mor Alex~> TIA 07:52 <Ōkami Spirit~> Probablemente Riley tenga un Ralts, pero si evoluciona en Gardevoir su sexualidad será bastante cuestionada :''D (?? 07:52 <~Mor Alex~> HAY GENTE TAN GILIPOLLAS 07:52 <~Mor Alex~> QUE EN UN AMV 07:52 <~Mor Alex~> NO HAN QUITADO EL AUDIO DEL VÍDEO 07:52 <~Mor Alex~> Y SUENAN LAS OCES DE FONDO 07:52 <~Mor Alex~> *Voces 07:55 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Los sexos serán escogidos al azar xD 07:55 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Si sale Timburr hembra, lo sorry :ming: 07:55 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Y lo mismo con Timburr xd 07:55 <~Mor Alex~> LOOL 07:55 <~Mor Alex~> POR FAVOR 07:55 <~Mor Alex~> TE RUEGO 07:55 <~Mor Alex~> SI EXISTES 07:55 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Ralts* :ming: 07:55 <~Mor Alex~> QUE HAGAS QUE EL MAREEP SEA HEMBRA 07:55 <~Mor Alex~> Y AMPHAROS SEA MACHO 07:55 <~Mor Alex~> HAZLO POR MÍ 07:55 <~Mor Alex~> SUPERMAN 07:55 <~Mor Alex~> (miradafija) 07:56 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CE9wMh7UsAAj-DO.jpg 07:56 <Ōkami Spirit~> Si Ralts sale Macho, plz no hagas que evolucione en Gardevoir (? 07:57 Hostia capaso? 07:57 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> como 07:57 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> es eso posible 07:57 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Ya veré lo que hago 07:57 <Ōkami Spirit~> Rena, ya que tú eres de PE (? 07:57 <~Mor Alex~> NO HA PASAO NA 07:57 <Ōkami Spirit~> ¿Has leído el camino del fuego? 07:57 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> como es eso posible Alyss 07:57 Uuuuh... creo que sí, pero fue hace bastante 07:58 <Ōkami Spirit~> Es que recuerdo que lo leí 07:58 <~Mor Alex~> Se puede, Serch 07:58 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> que salga mareep hembra y ampharos macho 07:58 <~Mor Alex~> :T 07:58 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> como 07:58 <Ōkami Spirit~> Y me henamorré (? 07:58 <~Mor Alex~> ¿No has visto el caso de azurill y marill? 07:58 <~Mor Alex~> Si un pokémon cambia el porcentaje de macho-hembra 07:58 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Sí pero es lo mismo? 07:58 <~Mor Alex~> Sí 07:58 <~Mor Alex~> Mareep tiene más, si no me equivoco .v. 07:58 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Se supone que solo pasa con esos pokemons 07:58 <~Mor Alex~> Me leí la pokédex nacional entera cuando era pequeña 07:58 <~Mor Alex~> ... puta bida tt 07:58 <~Mor Alex~> UN MAREEP MACHO NO TIENE SENTIDO 07:58 <~Mor Alex~> ES COMO VER A UN GYARADOS HEMBRA 07:58 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> No 07:58 <~Mor Alex~> PUTA BIDA TT 07:58 <Ōkami Spirit~> ...To tengo un Gyarados hembra 07:59 <~Mor Alex~> Tú eres chilena 07:59 <~Mor Alex~> Vives al otro lado del charco 07:59 <~Mor Alex~> d8 07:59 <~Mor Alex~> (?? 07:59 <~Mor Alex~> hostia 07:59 <~Mor Alex~> mew 07:59 <Ōkami Spirit~> DÍ "NO" AL MALTRATO DE POKÉMON CON GÉNERO NO-ADECUADO 07:59 <~Mor Alex~> dime la hora que hace ahí 07:59 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> En toda la línea evolutiva de Mareep hay un 50% de posibilades de tanto ser macho como hembra 07:59 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B8xL5-PCUAASq1P.jpg 07:59 <~Mor Alex~> mierdo 07:59 <Ōkami Spirit~> COMO LOS GARDEVOIR MACHO 07:59 <Ōkami Spirit~> POs 07:59 <Ōkami Spirit~> Son exactamente las 17:00 07:59 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Tio, pues me da igual. Si sale hembra os jodéis. 08:00 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> :MING: 08:00 <~Mor Alex~> Que es broma d8 (? 08:00 <~Mor Alex~> PUES 08:00 <~Mor Alex~> ... 08:00 <~Mor Alex~> Al escribir pues 08:00 <~Mor Alex~> he estordunado 08:00 Voy a probar el osu, si estoy aus a lo mejor me he viciao 08:00 <~Mor Alex~> *estornudado 08:00 <~Mor Alex~> espera omo se escribe 08:00 <~Mor Alex~> ESTORNUDADO 08:00 <~Mor Alex~> ¿NO? 08:00 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> estornudado 08:00 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> sí 08:00 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Si sale macho, supongo que lo evolucionaré 08:00 <~Mor Alex~> Me he quedado ronca, maldición 08:00 <~Mor Alex~> D8 08:00 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Pero no estoy seguro del todo. 08:01 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Pero un Gardevoir macho da sidita :ming: 08:01 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B7FIcwXCUAEW6Lt.jpg 08:01 <Ōkami Spirit~> SÍ 08:01 <~Mor Alex~> mucho 08:01 <~Mor Alex~> :awesome: 08:01 <~Mor Alex~> esa es mi cara al estornudar 08:01 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B6X3GbeIQAEhYjY.jpg 08:01 <~Mor Alex~> aujente 08:01 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Os aviso de que lo más probable es que el Espeon de Jeannette sea macho :ming: 08:02 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> LOL YELLOW 08:03 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> De hecho voy a cerrar las encuestas ya 08:03 <~Mor Alex~> YELLOW 08:03 <~Mor Alex~> ESA NIÑA 08:03 <~Mor Alex~> DA 08:03 <~Mor Alex~> MIEDO 08:03 <~Mor Alex~> y sida 08:03 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B4RCNReCYAAO0CS.jpg 08:03 <~Mor Alex~> hostia 08:03 <~Mor Alex~> desde cuando los aplausos de una actuación 08:03 <~Mor Alex~> duran tres minutos 08:04 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B11wUgGCYAAxd19.jpg 08:05 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> khé 08:05 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> No se puede cerrar una encuesta? LOL 08:05 <~Mor Alex~> AHORA VUELVO 08:05 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Veré como lo hago .-. 08:05 <~Mor Alex~> NO SE PUEDE AHAHAH CABRÓN(? 08:05 <~Mor Alex~> madre mía 08:05 <~Mor Alex~> qué me ha hecho la coca cola que me tomé hace siete horas 08:05 <~Mor Alex~> d8 08:06 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ByFpKkZIIAAo76v.jpg Me recuerda al cuerpo de las pichi pichi pitch 08:07 http://www.mermaidmelody.info/dateien/gfx/tube/luchia45.png Peaso piernas 08:09 Me voy a la mierda, chao 08:31 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> well 08:32 <~Mor Alex~> HOLA 08:32 <~Mor Alex~> COÑO QUE FRÍO D8 08:34 <~Mor Alex~> ... 08:34 <~Mor Alex~> terminé 08:34 <~Mor Alex~> la lista de reproducción 08:34 <~Mor Alex~> 60 vídeos d8 08:47 <~Mor Alex~> HOLA :LA: 08:47 Hao 08:48 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Hola :D 08:50 YEEEEEEEELL CARIÑAAAAAA <3 08:50 Cariñeta (? 08:51 Lol 08:52 Es que es mi waifu, si quieres lo puedes ser tú también (?? 08:53 Yo tengo la puerta abierta, cuando quieras te metes, y si no, cierras (?? 08:54 Yo waifu? Lel 08:55 Uy sí, te quedaría genial que te pusieras tetas (?? 08:55 Yo te opero si quieres... Por un módico precio :he: (??? 08:56 Mmm... Yo opero... Pongo muñones al módico precio de... Intenta poner una mano encima y la pierdes (?) 08:57 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> https://twitter.com/Krewella/status/620697186435624960 ME MEO 08:57 Nah, mi mano es demasiado valiosa para mis ejercicios de dedos (?? 08:57 Para las manolas (?) 08:58 Manolas* 08:58 e_e 08:58 bbay 08:59 bayb 08:59 Bye 08:59 O para las Manuelas que si quieres te puedo hacer, vendo Manuelas (?? 08:59 dsfnsj 08:59 ska 08:59 jfsndnfjsdnfmefdshfjsdhabufndkfjsdrronjdfsnfjksafbgf 09:00 Menfdjsfndsjsajejfjsdfnbsecrenfkdsfksjfrlkegto 09:01 Yell, no convulsiones pls D: 09:01 A Yell le gusta el ska, confirmed 09:02 smkadjaf 09:02 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> xd 09:03 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> alguna página como imn.io para subir fotos de mierda? 09:03 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> imm.io* 09:04 Hay una 09:04 Pero no recuerdo el nombre 09:06 -Mamá, ¿no puedes fumar en otro lado? 09:06 +De algo te tienes que morir 09:07 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CJuq7xVUcAAs2Mx.jpg 09:08 <~Mor Alex~> hostia 09:08 <~Mor Alex~> me he cargado los auriculares d8 09:08 <~Mor Alex~> TINYPIC 09:08 xDç 09:08 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CGcMnfqW8AAZFwK.jpg 09:09 Cuando se rompe algo en mi casa me echan la culpa a mí ;-; 09:10 <~Mor Alex~> red 09:10 <~Mor Alex~> ESCUCHA LA CANCIÓN QUE TE PASÉ POR FB 09:10 <~Mor Alex~> TE VAS A PARTIR EL CULO 8D 09:11 <~Mor Alex~> al menos a m´me canta 09:11 <~Mor Alex~> *a mí me encanta 09:12 <~Mor Alex~> joder, es que empieza: 09:12 <~Mor Alex~> A VER SO MAMÓN 09:12 <~Mor Alex~> SACA TRIPA DEL CAJÓN 09:12 <~Mor Alex~> ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE RON? 09:12 Pasa esa canción (? 09:12 <~Mor Alex~> ¿Y ESE VINO QUÉ? 09:12 <~Mor Alex~> AHORA VOY CABRÓN 09:12 <~Mor Alex~> AHORA VOY MONSIEUR 09:12 <~Mor Alex~> ¡DIOS QUE MIERDA DE MESÓN! 09:12 <~Mor Alex~> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6hap4PxSHM&index=26&list=PLTTWgX-memkF7IJG1-qtWDVSJ-tzq0GIl 09:12 <~Mor Alex~> MADRE MÍA X'DDD 09:13 -¿Por qué siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo? 09:13 +Pues no sé papá 09:13 -¿Papá? 09:13 <~Mor Alex~> LOL 09:15 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> como se inserta una imagen en la wiki sin subirla 09:15 <~Mor Alex~> ... 09:15 <~Mor Alex~> ANTES SABÍA 09:15 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> como pasa a veces en ¿Y si...?/Inscripciones 09:15 <~Mor Alex~> no sé 09:16 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> A veces se inserta 09:16 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> .l. 09:16 Npi, a mí me ha pasado y me quedé un poco rayá 09:16 <~Mor Alex~> Creo que es 09:16 <~Mor Alex~> link de la imagen 09:17 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Pues no va 09:17 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> http://i58.tinypic.com/2s9t7uq.jpg 09:17 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> pongo esto 09:17 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> y en la previsualización se queda tal cual 09:18 <~Mor Alex~> porque está mal 09:18 <~Mor Alex~> es htttp 09:18 <~Mor Alex~> http://es.tinypic.com/r/2s9t7uq/8 09:18 <~Mor Alex~> no, eso no 09:18 <~Mor Alex~> http://i58.tinypic.com/2s9t7uq.jpg 09:18 <~Mor Alex~> ese sí 09:18 <~Mor Alex~> pega eso 09:19 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Es lo mismo xD 09:19 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> pero lo he intentado y sigue sin funcionar 09:20 <~Mor Alex~> NO ES LO MISMO 09:20 <~Mor Alex~> ESE ACABA EN .JPG 09:21 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Igual que el que tengo. 09:22 <~Mor Alex~> ah lol 09:24 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Pues no puedo ni insertar la primera y tengo que insertar 5 en total pues :ming: 09:25 Hi Ida 09:25 Hola n_n 09:25 <~Mor Alex~> HOLA 09:26 <~Mor Alex~> RED 09:26 <~Mor Alex~> ESCUCHA ESA CANCIÓN TAN AGRADABLE Y FINA 09:26 <~Mor Alex~> QUE HE PASAO 09:26 *Lord 09:26 Okay 09:26 Hei 09:26 <~Mor Alex~> Púdrete 09:26 <~Mor Alex~> ;w;(? 09:26 Hi amarilla (??? 09:29 Hola, vieja escuela (??? 09:29 <~Mor Alex~> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6hap4PxSHM&index=26&list=PLTTWgX-memkF7IJG1-qtWDVSJ-tzq0GIl 09:29 <~Mor Alex~> YELLOW 09:29 <~Mor Alex~> ESCÚCHALO 09:29 Vieja escuela LOOOL 09:30 <~Mor Alex~> Yo también leí eso 09:30 <~Mor Alex~> 8D 09:30 No puedo ahora (? 09:30 <~Mor Alex~> PUTO MIERDÓN 09:30 <~Mor Alex~> DEBO IRME 09:30 Talué 09:30 Bye, ve con el Amo del mesón (?) 09:34 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B_pc_ZNXEAAym5K.png Quiero uno ;___; 09:34 jaja kawaii 09:34 Yo quiero rodearme de gatos (?? 09:35 Molan más los hurones (?) 09:35 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> "To use the file in a wiki, copy this text into a page:" 09:35 Rena la loca de los gatos (?? 09:35 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Esto se considera una wiki 09:35 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> y no funciona 09:36 http://38.media.tumblr.com/9a1d5d8852487476fddb1a89162265d0/tumblr_nr87znwL1s1svbttyo1_500.gif Esto 09:36 http://38.media.tumblr.com/0fc438c413133b21427f9f647c6947a7/tumblr_nr87znwL1s1svbttyo2_250.gif y esto 09:36 Clavao 09:36 LOOOOOOOOOL 09:37 http://31.media.tumblr.com/78d0e121a178979c93ffa10c801ec4a9/tumblr_n8yqzzHdpA1rshw0go2_500.gif 09:38 http://33.media.tumblr.com/2510398e7ee5b3531574de18a825b960/tumblr_n8yqzzHdpA1rshw0go3_500.gif 09:38 Nunca combines furry inflable con talco para bebés (??? 09:38 http://38.media.tumblr.com/6ad94bd5622b710ba1a419df4f2f1b51/tumblr_n8yqzzHdpA1rshw0go9_r1_500.gif 09:38 ...Supongo que el tío de los inflables debe quedarse a gusto cada noche 09:39 http://38.media.tumblr.com/bd95dc12ddb50133510a188f0441893f/tumblr_n8yqzzHdpA1rshw0go7_500.gif 09:39 Muñecos inchables que bailan y saludan como idiotas (?) 09:39 hinchables* 09:39 http://38.media.tumblr.com/10cce35c5bd886331763c4779e39a3f4/tumblr_n8yqzzHdpA1rshw0go4_500.gif 09:39 http://33.media.tumblr.com/f3648850d1c7f04d2579260cca9e9272/tumblr_n8yqzzHdpA1rshw0go5_500.gif 09:39 qué carajos ._. 09:40 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> RECONOZCO QUE ME HA HECHO GRACIA EL DE LOS POLVOS DE TALCO 09:40 http://40.media.tumblr.com/545fb6ef7a15948c7427a7496bf356ae/tumblr_nrbtc4fClf1qk0vz9o1_500.jpg EJEJEJEJEJ 09:52 Qué mal me cae la del moño de Honeyworks 09:52 http://41.media.tumblr.com/8ce0ff583cada12303ab210dc412a863/tumblr_nred0hQFBe1s9y3qio1_500.jpg Yo no estoy gorda pero igualmente me canso (??? 09:53 LOOOOOOOOOOL 09:53 LOOL 09:56 http://41.media.tumblr.com/c8444462176e8c2921b07967a9fc58fd/tumblr_nr95njJKEi1svbttyo1_500.jpg 09:57 LOOOOOOOL 09:58 Me voy a dormir 09:58 Tamanianaa 09:59 Bye ^_^/ 09:59 Fail 10:00 .v. 10:01 .v. 10:01 (? 10:03 .v. 10:03 Guerra de hombres serios (?? 10:04 .v. .v. 10:04 Doble hombre serio 10:04 (? 10:05 .v. .v. .v. 10:06 Triple hombre serio 10:06 .v. (.I.) .v. 10:06 Fail 10:08 Oh, se te escapó :he: (?? 10:08 Mierda!! *se sube el cierre* (??? 10:09 No no, déjatelo que se airee un poco (?? 10:11 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Ya está ._. 10:11 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Al final he tenido que optar por lo rudimentario :) 10:11 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Pero bueno, ahí están las votaciones de las encuestas definitivas y el resultado final. 10:11 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> ¿Y si...?/Capítulo 3 10:12 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> votos mejor que puntos, no? lol 10:12 Pues casi que sí xD 10:14 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> xD 10:15 Ya cuando pueda me meto, gomen ^^U 10:15 La cagué en el OSU con la primera canción, la coordinación no es mi fuerte xDDDDU 10:15 .v. .v. .v. .v. .v. .v. .v. .v. .v. .v. 10:16 Hombre, mira quién habló .v. (?? 10:18 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> ¿Y si...?/Capítulo 3 ya ta :D 10:19 Y lo peor fue que me puse una de Yousei 10:19 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Todavía estaban las encuestas de Y si en fase beta 10:19 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Ahora están en fase final vers. 1.1 .v. 10:19 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Prueba una que se llama Carlito 10:19 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> No sé si está cuando te descargas el juego 10:20 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Bueno 10:20 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> https://osu.ppy.sh/s/31471 10:20 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Con tu usuario, entras ahí 10:20 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> y le das a download beatmap 10:20 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> y cuando te salga que ya está descargado en la barrita de abajo del chrome, lo coges directamente y lo arrastras hasta la ventana del osu 10:21 Hombre, mira quién habló .v. (?? 10:21 No he hablado, he escrito 10:22 Mentiroso, yo te escuché con mis propios ojos oe3 (??? 10:22 Tú te callas ¬////¬ 10:23 No, tú te callas D8 (? 10:23 Menudo oído tienes entonces para vivir a kilómetros de distancia (?) 10:23 Uuy, qué mona la parejita (?) 10:23 Se lo decía a Aka, tú sigue guapo ;) (?? 10:24 LOOOL 10:24 Red, te cagaste solo (?? 10:24 Aka, tengo una imperiosa necesidad de pegarte por alguna razón que desconozco .v. 10:24 Hmmm... 10:24 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Yo sigo apoyando RenaRed y RenIda 10:24 Viviré a 10 horas de ti, pero te conozco como la palma de mi po... 10:25 (?? 10:25 No sercho, no oe3 (?? 10:25 OMG DIJE SERCHO 10:25 XDDD 10:25 OH DIOS 10:25 Ah sí... Mmm... Cuál es mi mascota favorita? .v. Si tanto me conoces 10:25 SEME ACABA DE OCURRIR ALGO 10:26 Lobo :ming: 10:26 Desde cuándo los lobos son mascotas? .v. Y es la mujer (?) 10:26 Cómo era lo de los privados grupales que se nos puso porque sí? 10:27 Chathacks? 10:28 No, recuerda que se puso porque sí y C-ta y el resto se nos metió en el privado 10:28 Ilusión (?) 10:28 Magia (? 10:30 Hacks (?) 10:31 Tramposa (?) 10:31 Cheater (? 10:32 Conque tramposa, eh? *me monto encima tuya por la espalda y te inmovilizo los brazos por detrás* Te tengo, Lobo-sama (?? 10:34 * LordVamdemon666 se teleporta 10:34 Perdón? 10:34 Y UNA MIERDA, TÚ TE QUEDAS EN MI DIMENSIÓN DONDE HAY CHICAS D8 (?? 10:38 Tengo mi propia dimensión, paso de estar en una que no obedece mis normas (?) 10:40 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> RenaRed 10:40 *RenaLord 10:40 (?? 10:40 Que vengas aquí, puti ¬¬ (?? 10:42 * LordVamdemon666 se toma un cóctel con sus pelirrojas en bikini 10:42 Hmm 10:44 *Destruyo a las pelirrojas y absorbo su sangre* Que eres mío, COÑO OE3 (?? 10:44 <~Mor Alex~> Entonces 10:44 <~Mor Alex~> ¿Puedo secuestrar a Idaina? 10:44 <~Mor Alex~> (??? 10:44 <~Mor Alex~> Idaina, ven 10:45 <~Mor Alex~> Tienes que hacerme las tareas 10:45 <~Mor Alex~> D8 (? 10:45 Nope, los dos son míos, tú pegas con Miki (?? 10:45 <~Mor Alex~> Pero es Mikitsuno(?? 10:45 <~Mor Alex~> Red pega con el puto amo del mesón 10:45 <~Mor Alex~> Tsk(? 10:46 que que queeeee 10:46 *Lord 10:46 (happy) 10:46 (?? 10:47 * LordVamdemon666 mata a Rena 10:47 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> :D 10:47 Son inmortales, pero nadie las toca .v. 10:47 Ssssh, tranquilo Ida, tienes un sitio llamado MP para relajarte :he: 10:47 (??? 10:47 Mana Points (happy) (??? 10:48 Y UNA MIERDA ME VAS A MATAR TÚ *revivo más fuerte y con más mala leche y me entretengo matando a las pelirrojas* d8 10:49 Okay... 10:49 * LordVamdemon666 encierra a Rena en una realidad creada y destruye esa realidad 10:49 <~Mor Alex~> Serch 10:49 <~Mor Alex~> Vamos al rincón de los retrasados 10:49 He dicho que no se tocan, los impuros al menos no (?) 10:49 <~Mor Alex~> :DDDDD 10:49 <~Mor Alex~> (?? 10:50 Pues tú cuando quieras calor vente a mi dimensión, ahí estoy siempre con poca ropa, hay buenas playas y siempre es verano (?? 10:50 <~Mor Alex~> ☢ si te gusto,te encanto e incluso enamoro y ahora piensas en casarte conmigo (?) ,déjame tu bello y sensual comentario,enviame solicitud,inbox o señales de humo (?) y con gusto hare rol y te amare hasta quererte hacer un hijo (?) ☢ 10:50 <~Mor Alex~> La hostia que 10:50 <~Mor Alex~> -se pega cabezazos- 10:50 WTF LOOOOOOOOL 10:51 <~Mor Alex~> MADRE MÍA 10:51 En mi dimensión hay poca ropa... Pero hace frío helador e_e (?) 10:52 Espero que no te importe derretirte en mi presencia, hermoso :he: (?? 10:52 Lo dudo .v. (?) 10:53 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> je 10:54 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> RenaRed 10:54 *RenaLord 10:54 (? 10:55 . 10:55 .v. 10:55 <~Mor Alex~> Jostia 10:55 <~Mor Alex~> La foto que tiene Reh' 10:55 <~Mor Alex~> Me mondo (lol) (? 10:55 *Lorh (???? 10:56 <~Serch R. Krewliver~> Perdonadme pero con esas conversaciones no sé como no queréis que os shippeen 10:56 Lunch es la leche (?) 10:56 <~Mor Alex~> Serch 10:56 <~Mor Alex~> Creo que quieren autoshippearse(??? 10:56 Siempre que shippees adecuadamente (?) 10:56 RedxRed por ejemplo (?) 10:57 <~Mor Alex~> O Alyss x Anna 10:57 <~Mor Alex~> Ese es canon 10:57 <~Mor Alex~> Wapos ;) (? 10:57 Red x Anna (?) 10:58 SÍ HOMBRE, RENAKA DE TODA LA PUTA VIDA OE3 (?? 10:58 <~Mor Alex~> No 10:58 <~Mor Alex~> Red x Ramin(? 10:58 <~Mor Alex~> ¿te enseñé a Ramin Karimloo? 10:58 <~Mor Alex~> Es micantante HOMBRE favorito 8D 10:58 <~Mor Alex~> Porque mi cantante favorita es Anna No 2015 07 13